Fleet of a Thousand Ships
by Lake of Rage
Summary: A collection of requests for various ships. Shoot me a ship and a short prompt to get a drabble.
1. HoennShipping (MayXBrendan)

_So, this is the first in a line of drabbles that I've been offering as requests on tumblr and AO3. I thought, well, fanfic-dot-net was where I started off, so it would be rude of me not to offer the same there. So here I am._

 _Request details at the end._

 _Let's get this party started!_

* * *

 **HoennShipping: "Marry me."**

He already knew that she adored Mawile - that much was evident from how much she doted over the newest addition to her team - and, once he'd tracked down the Mawilite, it was fairly easy to set it into a ring. When he stopped by Petalburg in search of Norman's approval, the gym leader had taken one look at his nervous face and said "Well, it's about time." After finding him searching through Sootopolis for a proper site, Wallace had winked and informed him of an upcoming meteor shower right over the Cave of Origin, and there wasn't supposed to be a cloud in the sky.

Everything was planned out. He would pick May up from her apartment complex in Mossdeep, and they would ride to Sootopolis on Latias' back. They had the best seats in the house at the best diner in Hoenn, and the view of the sunset would be superb. Afterwards, he would suggest they go on a walk and just so happen to notice meteors streaking across the night sky. They would stop to watch and he would say something flattering and then he'd get out on one knee and produce the ring from his pocket and -

Well, you get the idea.

And, at first, everything went according to plan. When May answered the door, her hair was braided and she was wearing a simple red-and-black dress with a flared skirt. It was the most formal thing he'd ever seen her wear, yet it suited her perfectly. Needless to say, he didn't exactly have to force any compliments.

That was when things started to mess up.

Clouds brewed on the fly there, and it was raining by the time they arrived. When they hurried inside, holding their bags over their heads, they were informed that their reservation had been canceled since it had been a seat on the roof. He was dismayed, but May just laughed and said she'd be fine with fast food. Unfortunately, though, that wasn't the end to his bad luck. Although the rain cleared, the clouds did not, and, instead of waltzing through the starlight and watching the meteors fall, they found themselves shuffling around in near pitch-black darkness.

It was practically inevitable that he should trip over his own two feet and bowl straight into her.

And, naturally, May being May, she caught him like he weighed nothing, wrapping her arms around him with a casual "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Gritting his teeth, he looked up at her and found that her braid was tumbling over her shoulders, the faint light from the far-off town illuminating one side of her face. "Are you okay?" she fretted.

And, without any control over himself, Brendan reached into his pocket, tore out the ring, and stuttered, "M-marry me?"

(A few months later, as she walked down the isle, beaming at him with enough enthusiasm to make even Norman smile, all he could think was _'Arceus, I'm lucky.'_ )

* * *

 _Feel free to drop a request in the comment box or in my PM inbox. Gimme a pairing, a prompt, and/or a number 1-50 if you'd like. I'm also happy to do other fandoms, such as Professor Layton, MOTHER 3, Steven Universe, Kid Icarus: Uprising, Legend of Zelda, etc._


	2. ConjunctionShipping (MarsXSaturn)

_Requested by the ever-lovely **The Spookster**_ _aka Flygonnie. This one honestly could've been twenty times angstier, but it seems like all my things lately are way to angsty, so I went with this instead._

 _Request details at the end._

 _Let's get this show on the road!_

* * *

 **ConjunctionShipping: "Please don't do this."**

She clenched her fists and grit her teeth and turned the other cheek.

It wasn't easy. Mars was infamous for having a short fuse, and yet people always seemed eager to taunt her at every opportunity. At first, she had thought that the world just worked that way, but Saturn, in a fit of concern, had told her rather solemnly that this was a problem unique to her, and she couldn't for the life of her understand why.

She used to explode at the slightest provocation. When Jupiter gloated about her latest victory and wasted no time in reminding Mars of her latest failure, she used to immediately charge forward and slug Jupiter in her smug little face. When Cyrus berated her for something inconsequential and seemed utterly oblivious to any wrongdoings of Saturn's, she used to raise her voice as much as necessary to make sure the Boss was fair, even if he was, well, her boss. But now, there was something holding her back.

After every snide comment, after ever whisper pegging her as the weakest link of the Team Galactic Commanders, after every giggle when she strode through the halls after having been beaten by a ten-year-old kid, she clenched her fists and grit her teeth and prepared to give those lousy grunts a piece of her mind–

And Saturn's hand would land lightly on her shoulder, not holding her back but instead urging her to think. "Please don't do this," he would whisper pleadingly, and all the anger would sap from her body, turning into a deep-seated weariness.

So she clenched her fists and grit her teeth and turned the other cheek.

And – lo and behold – the mockery stopped. Part of it probably had to do with her sudden influx of strength, putting her on the same level as Jupiter if not a bit higher. But most of it had to do with the fact that trying to rile her up was no longer as rewarding.

The next time he put his hand on her shoulder and whispered "Please don't do this," she was leaving Team Galactic HQ after Cyrus' inevitable defeat. There was not a shred of indecision in her mind when she whirled around, grabbed the front of his shirt, and kissed him.

As he stood there, stunned, she grinned slyly up at him and muttered, "How about I do this instead?"

His only response was some vaguely happy sound as he dragged her into a hug.

* * *

 _Feel free to drop a request in the comment box or in my PM inbox. Gimme a pairing, a prompt, and/or a number 1-50 if you'd like. I'm also happy to do other fandoms, such as Professor Layton, MOTHER 3, Steven Universe, Kid Icarus: Uprising, Legend of Zelda, etc._


	3. AlphaFemaleShipping (ShellyXCourtney)

_This one was requested on AO3, and I have to say, I never shipped AlphaFemale until just now. So thank you, requester. You've successfully made my life even more hellish._

 _No need to delay. Let's get rolling._

* * *

 **AlphaFemaleShipping: "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified."**

It wasn't often—or, well, _ever_ —that Courtney spoke colloquially. She was a proud user of long words and long words only, whether or not the people around her had any idea what she was saying. At first, Shelly had just assumed she only acted like that around Team Aqua to spite them, but she'd quickly learned otherwise when the two got very close.

So when she casually called up her former enemy and proposed a coffee run, her first clue that something was wrong was that Courtney responded with "Yeah, sure."

Not "Yes, that seems enjoyable." Not "I see no valid reason to decline." Not even "Certainly, I would not mind this manner of brief excursion in the slightest, my vaguely reliable temporary companion." Just "Yeah, sure."

The point was only further driven home when she arrived at their arranged meeting point and found that Courtney was not in her Magma Admin uniform. She wasn't even wearing the red clothing she wore when her uniforms were all in the wash. Instead, she's in a surprisingly fashionable combo of a loose red shirt, a black hooded vest, and black jeans. Shelly unashamedly takes a moment to appreciate the view before stepping up with a casual "Hey, nerd."

Even with how strange Courtney had been acting until then, Shelly still hadn't been expecting the lilac-haired girl to jump—actually _jump,_ as if she was capable of being on edge. When Courtney turned around, her face was a strange sort of pinkish violet. "H-hello, Shelly," Courtney said, and that was what crossed the line.

Shelly's brow furrowed and she frowned, uncharacteristically serious. "Alright. That's it."

Courtney immediately froze like a Stantler in the headlights. "...What?"

"You're acting weird,' Shelly accused, pointing emphatically with a blue-gloved hand.

"...I haven't the slightest notion to what you are referring," Courtney murmured feebly in reply, face only darkening.

At that, Shelly relaxed somewhat, although there was definitely still something wrong. "Sure you don't. First, you talk like an actual person, then you wear actual person clothes? I mean, I ain't complainin', but what brought the humanness on all of a sudden?"

The teasing didn't really lighten the mood like she'd meant it to. Courtney's face just went from magenta to a bright red that almost matched her shirt as she looked away bashfully. "Ahem. ...On one of our excursions, you… implied that you... thought I might look less a… ' _prude'_... in this." Teeth worrying her lip, fingers messing with the hem of her shirt—she was the picture of anxiety. Shelly's eyebrows skyrocketed.

"Since when have you cared what I—?"

Rather suddenly, as if unable to hold it in any longer, Courtney screwed her eyes shut and yelled "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified!"

Silence.

After a few tense seconds, she knew. This was it. Despite all the signs that, logically, said otherwise; despite Tabitha's insistence; despite even Maxie's awkward encouragement, clearly Shelly did not return her feelings. Still, knowing that she would have to face the music eventually, she slowly opened one eye.

All she saw was dark brown and sea blue as Shelly kissed her.

Courtney froze.

"Y'know, you coulda just said so," Shelly muttered against her cheek. "And, as great as my fashion advice is, you look better when you're wearing what you actually wanna wear, you adorable prude."

"I... will attempt to log that into my database," was all Courtney could manage before she was pulled into another kiss.

* * *

 _Suddenly I have a new OTP. Greeeeaaat. Cause I tooootally needed more of those._

 _Once again, feel free to drop a request in the comments box or in my PM box. Gimme a pairing and a prompt, or, if you can't think of a prompt or want to leave it up to chance, just a pairing and a number 1 through 50 will do. I also do a few other fandoms; they're listed in my profile._


	4. IkebanaShipping (ErikaXJasmine)

_So, I'm not quite sure what happened, but I think this turned into a surprisingly dramatic drabble? Even though I meant it to be totally fluffy and benign? I'm so sorry I swear I don't do it on purpose the angst just follows me relentlessly everywhere I go like an attack dog_

 _Well, anyway, let's get this show on the road._

* * *

 **IkebanaShipping: "Heard it on the grapevine."**

Talking to Jasmine often equated to walking on eggshells simply due to the sheer level of politeness required. Sure, Erika endeavoured to be equally polite to everyone, but there was something about Jasmine—something in her meek, timid nature and soft voice—that made everyone around her subconsciously treat her as if she were fragile, and Erika was no exception. Logically, she knew that Jasmine was perfectly capable of handling herself, being a master of the stubborn Steel-type Pokemon, but Erika couldn't help but tiptoe around her.

So when Erika heard something on the rumor mill—something she initially wrote off as petty gossip, only to grow an insatiable curiosity rather quickly—bringing the subject up to Jasmine without feeling like humanity's greatest monster was no easy feat.

The first try didn't exactly go as planned. At first, Erika successfully struck up a pleasant conversation, easing into a discussion about Pokemon grooming. Then, ever-so-cautiously, she breached the subject with a tentative, "So, I heard on the grapevine that…"

Naturally, she immediately lost her nerve and finished with "...there's a new type of Potion going out on the market soon."

The second time she tried, she never even got that far. No sooner had she opened her mouth than she'd been struck with the sudden intense feeling that it really wasn't any of her business, and she had promptly dropped the subject without bothering to bring it up first.

But, even though she decided to forget the matter, it wasn't easy. After all, it wasn't every day that people accused others of being negligent or even abusive towards their Pokemon—it was a _very_ serious claim. And, although it seemed ridiculous coming from sweet, tender Jasmine, Erika had to wonder why the rumor began spreading in the first place. After all, every story had an origin, so there had to be some reason why so many people seemed to think so little of her, right? Besides, it wasn't as if Erika knew her particularly well; perhaps her mild manner was merely a facade she showed people to make them underestimate her?

The third time it crossed her mind to just bluntly ask whether or not Jasmine treated her Pokemon like true partners, it was even more short-lived. She had decided to sit in on one of Jasmine's battles when a challenger arrived at the Gym in the middle of one of their chats. Erika watched as Jasmine's beloved Steelix crashed to the floor, barely awake. Erika thought, rather scathingly, that no sane Pokemon Trainer would force their beloved partners to keep fighting to the brink of passing out. And Erika saw, with wide eyes, when Jasmine cried "Stop! Stop!", throwing herself protectively in front of her Pokemon; taking a brutal blow to the chest from the challenger's Hitmonchan; flying back to hit the ground hard.

Vileplume didn't even question it; just hastened to restrain the overzealous Hitmonchan as Erika rushed to her friend's side. And, as she and Steelix helped Jasmine to the hospital, she couldn't help but wonder how she'd ever thought those rumors had even a hint of merit.

Mere weeks later, when Jasmine asked her, rosy-cheeked, if she wanted to go catch a movie, she thought about it for a second and found, to her surprise, that she really did want to go catch a movie. Even if she did fall asleep part-way through, Jasmine's hand clutched loosely in hers and her head on Jasmine's shoulder.

* * *

 _Again, feel free to shoot me a request in the comments box or in my PM box. I just need a pairing and a short prompt (or a pairing and a number 1-50). I also do OT3+, as long as it's reasonable, and a few other fandoms, which are all on my profile page._


	5. AmourShipping (AshXSerena)

_How obvious is it that I never watch the anime anymore?_

 _Anyway, I watched some XY in an attempt to prepare for this prompt, and I think it turned out okay, given the circumstances. A bit more dramatic than intended, though._

 _Let's get on with it, shall we?_

* * *

 **AmourShipping: "Teach me how to play?"**

Serena wasn't an especially spiteful person, but even she had her limits. And this? This marked the end of her patience.

Yes, she acknowledged that Ash tended to have a lot going on in his life. Yes, she acknowledged that he could be a bit of an airhead, and he also had chronic forgetfulness. But that didn't excuse him not only missing her performance, but not even showing up afterwards. He'd promised that he would come find her once the judges left, saying he had a surprise for her (her heart had sped up at the time, although she knew that, logically, it wasn't going to be a romantic candlelight dinner). Yet here she was, nearly an hour after everyone else had left, her Fennekin resting quietly in her lap, and Ash was nowhere to be seen.

Catching on to her bad mood, Fennekin didn't try any of her usual antics and instead watched silently as Serena paced for a half hour before eventually settling down. Clearly, Ash had totally forgotten, and she would have loved to leave without him, but, unfortunately, he was her ride. Resolving to give him a call if he didn't arrive soon, she plopped onto the ground with a groan and removed a deck of cards from her bag.

With not much else to do, she began to play Solitaire. Her deck was missing the Nidoqueen of hearts, but she didn't care much. Right now, all she could really concentrate on was the frustration welling up slowly in her mind as she angrily slammed the cards onto the floor. Fennekin watched warily, knowing first-hand that her Master's temper could sometimes get very out-of-control.

Serena couldn't pinpoint exactly when the irritation transitioned into worry. Biting her lip, she began to glance at the door every few seconds, waiting for Ash to come traipsing through, unaware that he was late. Nothing. The backstage was dim, all the lights having been turned off when the judges left, but the last janitor had promised to leave the back door unlocked. Had he lied? She checked to make sure and found it open. If Ash had come by like he'd promised, he would have had no trouble getting in.

Panic began to set in. Swallowing thickly, she pressed herself up against a case of props, pushing aside piles of frilly Pokemon clothing, and tried to control her breathing. Ash was just fine. There was no way he had a legitimate reason for being late; he was just scatterbrained. Sure, he had a criminal organization on his tail 24/7. Sure, Kalos was full of narrow, shady back alleys hung heavy with the stench of crime. But he was fine.

Right?

Her hands were wavering, her vision tunneling. She stopped herself from looking up at the door anymore, instead trying to focus on her game. Shakily, she placed down a card―

With a loud _bang,_ the door flew open and Ash tumbled in. His familiar jacket was singed, frayed, and splattered with mud, and he was sporting an impressive black eye. "Serena!" he yelled, sprinting over to her, only to end up bowling over onto the ground. Her cards scattered.

Blankly, she stared at him, taking in the deep purple bruise and his ruined clothing. "Sorry I'm late," he gasped, panting and wheezing for breath as he scrambled back onto his feet. "Team Rocket showed up at the worst possible time, like they always do―"

He caught sight of her impromptu card game. Immediately, his entire attitude changed. "Oh! I'm glad you weren't just sitting here." He sat down beside her, legs crossed. "I admit, though; I never learned Solitaire."

He turned to her with a grin; not cocky or cheeky, but somewhere in-between.

"Teach me how to play?"

All she could do was throw herself forward and hug the unsuspecting Trainer, relief washing over her so intensely that, in that moment, she didn't know how to play either.

Maybe it was because he was just surprised or maybe it was because he was just as relieved, but Ash didn't hesitate to hug her back.

* * *

 _As always, feel free to send me a pairing and a short prompt in my PM box, or leave it in a review. If you don't want to come up with a prompt, I'll also take just a number 1-100 for my prompt lists._


End file.
